


Ironic Accusations

by Hoodie_Lover



Series: Evil Nightmare Stories [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Brainwashing, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Physical Abuse, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21606352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoodie_Lover/pseuds/Hoodie_Lover
Summary: They called him a plague, evil, and something to be eradicated... Though the villagers were right about one thing, Nightmare was most definitely evil.
Series: Evil Nightmare Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614757
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Ironic Accusations

The villagers hated Nightmare. They called him a plague, evil, and something to be eradicated. Nightmare’s brother, Dream knew nothing of this and lived in blissful ignorance. Nightmare, the younger twin, was often beaten and abused on a daily basis. He always hid this treatment from Dream, his older brother didn’t need to know. What warranted this horrendous treatment? Why was Nightmare hated while Dream was adored? 

Nightmare and Dream guarded a tree. The tree bore two types of apples, golden and black. The black apples represented all negativity in the multiverse while the golden ones represented all positivity in the multiverse. Dream guarded the golden apples while Nightmare guarded the black ones. The villagers accused Nightmare of being the source of all negativity, and that he wasn’t needed, that he was evil. The villagers were wrong in their assumptions. Nightmare wasn’t the source of all negativity and he was needed. Though the villagers were right about one thing, Nightmare was most definitely evil. 

Nightmare and Dream were around hundreds of thousands of years before the villagers arrived. So Nightmare had plenty of time to corrupt his poor twin and make him the perfect little play thing. It had taken years, long before the villagers arrived, for Dream to believe that Nightmare could do no wrong. Nightmare often used his magical aura when Dream was asleep to plant thoughts into his head, that Nightmare was all that Dream could live for, that all Dream needed was to please Nightmare. It worked like a charm, Dream was at his fingertips and he could get his older brother to do anything he wanted, until the villagers came along. 

They distracted Dream, they made Nightmare’s magic less effective, as Dream had other people in his life. Though Nightmare thought it funny that they thought of him as evil just because, and only because, he took care of the dark apples. That was ironic in Nightmare’s opinion, he was evil and the villagers knew it, but for the wrong reason. 

He played along. Some people hated him for what they thought he was, and though they were right, they had no evidence to prove it. Others, he noticed, didn’t care, or believed he was good and didn’t speak up. If he could trick Dream into seeing the harassment he faces, he could ensnare Dream into a trap he could never escape. 

It was a normal day, though Nightmare was beaming with cruel anticipation. The villagers came storming to the tree, armed with pitchforks and torches. Literally, Nightmare almost keeled over when he saw how cliche the villagers were. He put on a face of fear and played his part. Calling out he asked them what was going on, and why they were so mad. They went on a rant about some suspicious things that they’d seen him do. Dream was also watching from a distance, though far away enough not to be harmed, he had a front row seat to the carnage. And carnage is what he saw.

\--Time Skip--

It has been years since the incident and Nightmare’s plan went perfectly. Dream once again only had Nightmare to rely on for anything and was perfectly obedient. He even killed when asked to. He couldn’t summon eyelights and wore a dark shirt and pants handed down by Nightmare, making him look more pathetic, and Nightmare was brimming with joy. That joy kept Dream trapped, thinking that if Nightmare was happy, so was he. It was going to be a fun eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this one shot!  
> I wanted to experiment with an evil Nightmare, as though I adore a sympathetic Nightmare, I do love him as a villain.


End file.
